Wiki News/In Local Theaters
Opening in local theaters this week "iCarly: The Movie" (G): The Shay sibilings and Carly's two best friends headed to their most coolest vacation yet to Los Vegas where the fun will all began. Miranda Cosgrove, Jennette McCurdy, Nathan Kress and Jerry Trainor interduces to special guess of Jesse McCartney, Kendra Wilkerson, Demi Moore, Justin Bieber and Ludacris. This is getting ready to take us some awesome adventure and are getting hungry with a brand new season will also come out and this movie will luckly to do well at the box office. Midnight showings for the movie starts tonight at 12:01 am. "Cats and Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore" (PG): If "Marmaduke" didn't satisfy your craving for talking animals, this action adventure should do the trick. Plus this one is in 3-D. While the world's cats and dogs are engaged in their eternal to-and-fro, a cunning feline plots to rule them all. "Charlie St. Cloud" (PG-13): Zac Efron, trying to shake off his Disney song-and-dance persona, stars in this adaptation of Ben Sherwood's novel about a young man who discovers he can communicate with his dead younger brother by visiting his grave. Kim Basinger is the boys' increasingly worried mom. We get the feeling Kleenex will come in handy. "Dinner for Schmucks" (PG-13): Francis Veber's French-language comedy hit "The Dinner Game" gets a Hollywood makeover. Paul Rudd stars as a business executive hoping to advance his career by scrambling to find the world's biggest moron to bring to his boss' annual Dinner For Extraordinary People. He finds his man in Steve Carell, a dolt of unmatched proportions. Director Jay Roach ("Meet the Parents," "Austin Powers") oversees the prevailing idiocy. Held over "Ramona and Beezus": Ramona Quimby (Joey King), the irrepressibly imaginative heroine of Beverly Cleary's humongously popular children's book series, makes her film debut in the first of an intended franchise, this time trying to save her family's home. PG "Salt": Angelina Jolie (in a role originally intended for Tom Cruise) stars as a CIA agent who must clear her name after she's accused of being a Russian spy. Liev Schreiber and Chiwetel Ejiofor co-star for director Philip Noyce, who knows his way around political thrillers ("The Quiet American," "Patriot Games," "Clear and Present Danger"). PG-13 "Inception": In a world where technology exists to enter the human mind through dream invasion, a single idea within one's mind can be the most dangerous weapon or the most valuable asset. With Leonardo DiCaprio, Ken Watanabe, Joseph Gordon-Levitt, Marion Cotillard, Ellen Page and Cillian Murphy. PG-13. "Despicable Me": An evil villian's plans to steal the moon are upended when he encounters a trio of orphaned girls. With the voices of Steve Carell, Jason Segel, Russell Brand, Will Arnett, Kristen Wiig, Danny McBride, Miranda Cosgrove and Julie Andrews. PG. "The Twilight Saga: Eclipse": Bella is forced to choose between Edward and Jacob. With Kristen Stewart, Robert Pattinson, Taylor Lautner, Ashley Greene, Billy Burke, Peter Facinelli, Michael Sheen and Dakota Fanning. PG-13.